Brendam Villains' Defeats
List * Zig Zag: Falls in a pond of Purple Gloop before the Earthquake and gets arrested after the earthquake. He later escapes and reforms in Brendam: The Enchantress Awakens. * Helga: Falls to her death in a chasmic river. * Eugene Clark: Escapes the purple gloop, mourns the loss of his younger brother, sadly walks away, reforms and becomes a protagonist. * Dernard: Punished by his mom Cynthia (2nd film). Gets scared by the Enchantress, launched to Bermuda by Bernard and the Guardians of Brendam and eaten alive by a monster along with Pepe (3rd film). * Carlos: Gets crushed by the crumbled volcano and exploded by the volcano's lava * Carlos' henchcards: Get killed with their boss * Prince John: Gets crushed by a boulder in the final scene * Smek: Gets hit by Toto with a golf ball near the film's final battle, gets exiled from Brendam by Bernard using a portal making shock collar. * Palpatine: Gets trapped by Bernard in logs as he rescues his friends. * Fearless Leader, Boris Badenov & Natasha Fatale: Get exiled from the island by Bernard as he saves his fellow guardians. * Ernest of the Cross: Gets crushed by a bell and screams in pain. * Pepe: Gets his eyes burnt by fire from matches held by Toto and Joe, gets tripped in the rocket by Olivia, the Rocket gets blown by ZigZag and takes Pepe and Dernard to Bermuda. In a post-credits scene, they talk about their revenge on Bernard and get eaten by a monster. * Eddie Ren: Gets defeated by Bernard with a capapult and flies into the air. In the sixth film, he gets killed by fire with Snoke and Tarkin. * Snoke: Eddie pushes Snoke off the cliff and he dies, but survives in the sixth film. In the sixth film, he gets killed by fire with Eddie and Tarkin. * Grand Moff Tarkn: He reforms at the final scene of the fifth film. In the sixth film, he gets killed by fire with Eddie and Snoke. * The Grand Duke: Gets thrown away by Eddie and falls to his death. * Bill and Ross: Get humiliated by Rey * Aye the Grand Vizer: Just as he is about to kill Bernard, Rey catapults a basket over his shoulders. * Jacob Marley: His ship is destroyed by Finn and he dies. * Hamish Ascot: Watches Rey leave at the beginning of the fifth film, Gets arrested by police waving goodbye to Rey as she, Finn, Bernard, Phasma, Obi-Wan, Elrond, Celebron, Galadriel, Ash, Rosita, Meena, Toto and Joe start to sail around the world in the sixth film. * Sheriff of Brendam: Reforms and becomes a protagonist. * Yummo and the Wickershams: Reform and become protagonists. Gallery Screen_Shot_2018-01-25_at_8.25.13_PM.png|Eugene Clark's first defeat IMG_8288.PNG|Helga's death Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 8.38.17 PM.png|Eugene Clark's second defeat Screen Shot 2017-12-10 at 10.52.32 AM.png|Zig Zag Clark's defeat Boss-baby-disneyscreencaps.com-9050.jpg|Eugene Clark's rehabilitation beauty-beast17-disneyscreencaps.com-12277.jpg|Smek's defeat IMG 8286.JPG|Carlos and the Henchcards' death Prince John's defeat.png|Prince John's death Tamatoa defeated.jpg|The Emperor's death david-ceballos-lopez-ancient-portal-f.jpg|Fearless Leader, Boris Badenov & Natasha Fatale's despair Ernesto Death.png|Ernest of the Cross' death Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-8413.jpg|Pepe and Dernard's defeat (3rd film) Creek's_defeat_.jpg|Hamish Ascot's despair (5th film) Aye's despair.jpg|Aye the Grand Vizer's defeat (5th film) Tnfpp.jpg|The Grand Duke of Brendam's death C4060A61-C170-46AC-970C-236A0DBE87F5.jpeg|Jacob Marley’s death Appearance_of_sky_for_weather_forecast,_Dhaka,_Bangladesh.JPG|Bill and Ross' despair Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-8996.jpg|Snoke's defeat (5th film) stars-in-the-night-sky.jpg|Eddie Ren's defeat (5th film) Chipwrecked-disneyscreencaps.com-8660.jpg|Snoke's death (6th film) ShereKhanDeath.png|Eddie Ren and Grand Moff Tarkin's death (6th film) Screen_Shot_2018-01-04_at_9.22.35_PM.png|Aye the Grand Vizer's rehabilitation (6th film) Screen Shot 2018-01-07 at 1.14.50 PM.png|Yummo Wickersham and the Wickershams' rehabilitation boss_wolf_gallery_04.jpg|Sheriff of Brendam's rehabilitation uss_2_792.jpg|Hamish Ascot's defeat (6th film) Category:Brendam main characters